Tonight
by amethystetically pleasing
Summary: ONE-SHOT!marriage, family, distrust, lies, unforgivable secrets. Tonight, we reveal it all.   please R&R and enjoyo!
1. Tonight

**Tonight**

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Janine Wong! my second story dedicated to you~ even tho yyou'll never read this. I hope you have a great birthday! And yes i know..its a weird story for a birthday present ^^ READERS! please enjoy and review XD Thanks Grace for proof reading!  
**

* * *

"How long has it been going for?"

"4 years. Tonight is…our anniversary."

"…"

"…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me think about it."

"You know you've had four years to think."

"I'll break up with her. Happy?"

"…"

"What?"

"We're married, with a 4 year old son and an unborn baby –" she trailed off.

"You're point is?"

"Nothing, Natsume, nothing."

* * *

"Tonight, dinner at your condo? I'll be there."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Yeah. Love you too. See you." He turned around and stared in to hazel orbs.

"Mi…Mikan? Um…that was just –" she smiled sadly at him.

"It doesn't matter. I suppose I only need to cook for Youichi and me tonight?" She was tempted to add, 'and the baby.'

"…"

"Have a nice dinner there." She walked away. Unknown to him, salty droplets twinkled down her cheek.

He had closed the door softly, but to her, it was loud and was embedded into her head. It felt like the door would never open again.

* * *

That night, as she opened her fridge to see what ingredients they had, she saw plates of left over dinner that she had prepared for her husband. Each plate represented the nights he hadn't come home. There were so many. _Why hadn't I noticed this before?_

Tonight, she didn't cook; she went to _their _room and sat on the bed. Around her, on the bed, were memories.

Their wedding ring, a stud with a ruby inscribed their initials.

The silver necklace with a pink Sakura petal pendant he had bought for her for their last prom.

A photo album. The list goes on. She packed her bag, her son's bag and their unborn child's as well. In her hand were their wedding photos, she took them down stairs and dropped them into the garbage bin.

The apartment looked empty. As empty as her heart.

With one hand holding tightly to Youichi, the other caressing her tummy, she studied her apartment one more time before locking the door. Also locking her heart.

She slipped the keys into the post box and drove away.

_Good bye, Natsume. _

* * *

Tonight he ate and drank blithely with his blonde and sexy girlfriend. It was their 4th Anniversary of their affair. AND…his wife knew. But who cared? This was exciting and made him feel godly. His wife would want the best for him, right?

'Natsume daaarrling…'

'Yeah Baby?'

'Let's have a lot of fun tonight.'

'…' Normally he would say yes straight away, but tonight…

'Baby~?'

'Hn.' …but tonight, something bugged him. He didn't want to think too much about it, because tonight Luna was more aggressive than ever. So tonight he gave in to temptation, like every other night for the past 4 years.

_Tonight,_ like every other night, he thought, _will be the last night._

He didn't get 'home' till 3 in the morning, if he had gotten home any later, his wife would certainly never let him out again.

In his drunken state, he couldn't even make it into the master room; he collapsed onto the couch and into his deep slumber where everything was alright and Mikan was all he ever needed.

* * *

'_Exit Tokyo.'_ She read the brightly lit road sign and followed it. The moment she accelerated to 100 km/h on the highway, she felt the burden lift from her shoulders. She turned her head to the back seat, to her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful and pure under the moon, his little drool adding to the innocence, she thought about how this child would grow up without a father from now on.

She silently cried on the highway, for herself, for her children but mostly for her husband.

For the husband who was a coward.

For the husband who was unforgivable.

For the husband who would realize his treasures were gone too late.

For the husband who would live on with guilt for the rest of his life.

For the husband who would wake up in an empty home.

From her point of view, her optimistic point of view, tonight she was already living a happier life than he would be. On the trail of thought, she threw her phone out of the window and a giant truck crushed it.

* * *

The moment he woke up, he knew something wasn't right. No, not something, nothing was right. His wife would usually be there to wake him up and his son would be sitting on his abdomen bugging him to play with him. But there was none of that today, no noise, and no movement. Only the trapped fly that had probably been seeking refuge from the heat buzzed at the windows.

Saturday was family day. _Family my ass, _he thought. The apartment was not literally empty, the tables, the lights, the cabinets, the kitchen, the bed etc. were all there. But it was lifeless. There was no one there except him. And the fly.

He paced in his apartment. All the rooms were clean and empty, not a single misplaced item, except in _their_ room. The bed, although made, had a few crinkles near the edge suggesting that someone had sat on the covers. What was even more haunting were the items scattered on the covers.

No, they hadn't been robbed. No, his _family_ hadn't been kidnapped. Yes, his family had left him. They chose the path which would leave him the most freedom, the path which would burn him the most.

'Clever, Mikan. Extremely clever.' He didn't even jump when he heard the voice.

'Imai…'

'Hyuuga, I warned you.'

'Imai…what is the meaning of this?' his voice was blank, lifeless, almost robotic.

'You hurt her.'

'You told her, didn't you?'

'From the beginning…'

'What have I done to deserve this?'

'…I've always reminded you that Mikan wasn't stupid.'

Neither of them replied each other properly but both of them knew what it meant. Right at that moment, Hotaru's phone rang.

'Have you located her?'

'What?'

'Right in the middle of the highway you say.'

'Confirm it AGAIN!' it was extremely rare to see the Ice Queen lose posture, even more rare to see her on the verge of tears. She shut her phone and walked over to Mikan's dresser. Natsume didn't know how to respond. From what he had gathered from the one-sided phone conversation, Mikan was in the middle of a highway? _In the middle of a highway?_ _Stationary. In the middle of a highway._

'Do you know…what Mikan had been doing the past few weeks?' Her voice was soft and vulnerable.

'Looking after Youichi and cleaning the house?' He said it all a bit too bitterly.

'Every night till morning...as she waited…waited...for you to come…home from your… girlfriend…'

'Speak!' Hearing only half the sentence was enough to stab him.

'She would be knitting.' A lone tear slid down her face.

'What? Like an old grandma waiting for her hubby to come home?' he joked. But the moment it came out, he regretted it. She glared at him colder than ever.

'She knitted every night until she fell asleep knitting.' She spat. 'It was meant to be your anniversary present. Your wedding anniversary.' He fell silent.

'Do you even know when that is, Hyuuga? Do you even know?' She hit the glass on the window instead of him.'

'You don't, do you?' Her voice illustrated disappointment and prediction. 'It's next Wednesday. But of course, you were too busy remembering your 4th Anniversary with your little girlfriend.' Her words were drowned with venom and hatred.

Without warning, she started laughing.

'Ironic isn't it, Hyuuga? She had found out about your little Luna before I did. But even so, she defended you every time. She's just a girl friend. _Just_ a girl friend. She said. After she says that, she would always cry. She's not stupid.'

'You know what else, Hyuuga? One month ago was Youichi's birthday. He was crying and asking where his daddy is. She told him that daddy was celebrating his birthday somewhere else, because he had important business to attend to.'

Before she continued, her phone rang again.

'Imai.'

'Alright, send a helicopter to the roof of Mikan's apartment. I'll be there.' And just like that, her wall of ice repaired itself. Her voice was emotionless and hard.

'She keeps the sweater in the 3rd drawer,' she told him and tapped the said drawer before she walked towards the door way.

'She's clumsy, she's not always bright. But she tried her hardest making it for you. She tried so hard that lately, every time I saw her, her fingers were blistered and sometimes bleeding. It's not only from knitting, it's from cleaning, from looking after little Youichi from cooking every day for you. Even if she knows you will never eat it.'

* * *

The sweater lay neatly folded in the 3rd drawer as Hotaru had said. Beside it was a letter.

_Natsume,_

_Happy 7__th__ Anniversary! We had a wonderful year of marriage! _

_Thankyou for these precious memories you have given me. I will treasure them forever._

_You will be healthy this year won't you? _

_Even if I'm not always by your side, eat well and don't over work yourself!_

_Love,_

_Mikan_

In his head, he could imagine a cheerful wife writing this letter to her hardworking husband. What he couldn't see was a crying wife, trying her hardest to suppress her true feelings.

The sweater wasn't finished yet. It was still too short to be worn by him. The finished piece would have looked fashionable and perhaps bought from a branded shop, but he would never see it finished. No, he lost his chance. Natsume hasn't cried for the last 20 years, but he did today.

He didn't look at any other women from that day on. He stopped contacting Luna and sometimes even called his home phone number just to listen to his wife's voice on the recording machine. He never asked Hotaru what happened to Mikan, he never slept in that bed again. He never heard from her again.

Not long after that, divorce papers were sent to his apartment. Even though they were the only proof of Mikan's existence, he signed them and sent them in.

That was the last time he every heard from her again.

* * *

The End

That's ALL!

i hope u liked it...or not haha.

Natsume was such a jerk. please review!

Sequel?


	2. Last Night Sequel

**Last Night -Sequel to Tonight.**

**A/N: The sequel has arrived! There will be changes from the preview but I'm sure you guys are okay with it. XD **

**So, enjoy this one as well and give me lots and lots of reviews because lately…my friends have been telling me how crappy my writing is. T^T so flame is accepted.**

**Thankyou Diana and Justina for editting!  
**

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be._

**

* * *

Last Night.**

"MUM! COME OVER HERE! THE MOVERS DON'T KNOW WHERE TO PUT ALL THESE STUFF!"

I shouted at my mum who was busy enjoying herself looking around the place and taking in her hometown, Tokyo. We recently moved _back_ here. I hardly remember but apparently, we used to live in Tokyo before…well before my parents divorced.

My dad? I don't remember much about him. My only broken memories of him was how I cried so much because he didn't come home on my fifth birthday but returned late every night with lipstick marks smudged on his face.

Mum always said that 'hate' is a strong word, so let's just say that I dislike my biological father with great intensity.

"Coming, Youichi! Sorry, it's just that this place makes me feel so nostalgic." My mum apologized with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. If I hadn't known better, I would've said she was crying out of joy. But I know better; her eyes had betrayed her and showed the sadness, vulnerability and hurt.

"Don't cry like that. It's embarrassing" said my younger brother, Kaname. He's almost 10 years old now.

Although she never told us the real reason why we had to move back to Tokyo other than because it was her hometown, I knew it was because she thought that it was about time she moved on.

As you can see, I know a lot. All thanks to my mum's first diary entry last night.

* * *

It was Saturday, family day. _Family day my ass,_ I thought_._ Ever since that night 10 years ago, I had woken up thinking like this every Saturday. Where was my wife who used to wake me up? Where was my kid who would sit on my abdomen and demand to play with him? They were all gone…10 years ago.

There was nothing to do, so I headed down to the park at sunset just to envy all the families enjoying a picnic together. _'That could've been me',_ once again, the same guilty thought crossed my mind.

I watched as a soccer ball flew from the field and dropped on top of an unsuspecting middle aged woman knocking her off balance. The ball rolled towards me and I trapped it under my foot.

A young teenager with silver hair ran up from the field towards me, passing the woman on the way.

"Watch where you kick that ball, kid!" The woman reprimanded.

"Watch where you stick that head, old hag." The boy retorted without looking back. I was rather amused by his attitude. _A junior version of me _was my initial reaction.

He came up to me and demanded his ball back.

"You're a cool kid." I told him.

"You're a cool old man." He smirked. _I like this kid._ I studied him for a moment, silver hair and emerald eyes. There was something recognizable in him.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Not possible. I only moved here last week." He informed me while retying the sweater around his waist. That sweater… I've seen it. It's…from…it was on the tip of my tongue before I lost it. Maybe I was being paranoid. The sweater was probably sold in some shop I had been in before.

"Well, I thought you looked familiar. What your name, kid? I'm Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

"The name's Youichi. Youichi Sa–ono."

"Saono?"

"Sono. Youichi Sono." Then, I remembered. I remembered the name, the face, the sweater.

* * *

For the first time in 10 years, I phoned up Hotaru Imai for help.

"Imai, did she get remarried? Perhaps…Sono?" I had no idea who _Sono_ was but when I heard the name, I felt annoyed and disappointed.

Imai chuckled over the phone and without hesitation, said,

"Kaname Sono." And then she hung up.

"Damn it, Imai!" I cursed into the disconnected line. She confirmed my assumption. At that moment, I felt it all: annoyance, jealousy, rage, frustration, irritation, aggravation, the need for violence. I was about to punch the wall when it all came crashing down on me.

I had no right to feel that way. I was divorced; furthermore, I provoked the divorce. All those emotions were replaced by guilt, remorse, shame and regret.

The whole week I sulked.

On the next _family day,_ I went back to the park with high hopes of meeting Youichi again. And I did.

"You're related to Kaname Sono, are you not?" I asked him on the way home.

"Yeah. Why? Do you want to see him? He's at home today hanging out with mum."

I don't know whether his last statement thrilled me more or agitated me more.

* * *

"MUM! I'M HOME!" My new buddy yelled.

"Youichi? Welcome home! What would you like for tea?" _Mikan…_ Almost immediately, my mind reels back to the time when I arrived home after work and Mikan would always be there to greet me and ask me what I would like for diner.

"I brought a…um…friend with me." He stuttered not quite knowing how to describe me.

"Did you? That's great! I'll prepare food for you four then." _Four?_ Me, Youichi, Sono and…who? Their CHILD? And so I raged…internally.

My mind was so preoccupied by the thought of them having had a child that I didn't prepare myself to face this Kaname Sono. As a result, when Youichi took me into the living room with two young boys playing X-box and addressed one of them as 'Kaname,' my jaw almost dislocated.

And when the older of the two boys responded, I wanted to slap myself. But I quickly recovered and asked if we could join. I found out that Kaname was 10 and the younger kid, Asou is 7.

As far as the information I got from them, I'm pretty sure Kaname is the child who was still in Mikan's stomach when they left. He looks a bit like me too with the black hair. Let's just say both Youichi and Kaname were a lot like me with their attitudes and looks. Asou was different; he had sandy hair and sharp hazel eyes. He was a funny little kid. We all got along pretty well, they liked me and I liked them.

But the question now is, 'why did Hotaru tell me that name? Kaname Sono?' and what's with 'Sono?'

"CHILDREN! Your tea is ready."

* * *

During tea, I brought up the reason as to why Natsume was here

"He asked me whether or not I was related to Kaname Sono–"

"Me?" My little brother looked baffled.

"Actually, I was looking for someone…"

"Older?" Mum finished for him. I thought for a moment,

"Do you mean the old man?" Referring to our late _father_.

"But he's dead,' Asou spoke. All eyes went to him. 'That's what you guys told me, right?"

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence because Asou was so young and innocent, no one scolded him.

Soon enough, mum spoke up and asked us three to go back to playing. My brother and Asou obeyed her and went back whilst I stayed in the corridor.

I waited for them to talk. But they didn't, they sat there silent.

The clock ticked.

The birds chirped.

The spoon dropped onto the plate.

I was annoyed at their lack of speech.

And then, finally…

"Hello, I'm Natsu–"

"Skip it. What do you want?"

"Um…"

"If there's nothing, then I would appreciate it if you wouldn't materialize in our lives again." My mother's voice was cold and bitter.

"But there are things we need to talk about." Natsume was similar to me in many ways. So I could understand that he was pleading at the same time not letting go of his pride.

"Please enlighten me." Mum's voice became rather threatening. She looked up; just like a boss would of when a disliked employee or came into the office.

"…" Seconds ticked by and my mum started tapping her fingers.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"About?"

"Your husband, Kaname Sono. I didn't know…" he lied. That was not the reason why he was sorry.

"Husband?" My mum sniggered, 'I think you're mistaken. I never married again after my _first_ marriage _failed._ "

"Then who the heck is Kaname Sono to you?" His voice picked up frustration.

"My son?" She mocked.

"Damn it Mikan!"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Please!"

"Kaname is someone whom I met after my divorce. He supported me and became my comforter. He was like a father to the children and Kaname still thinks that he is the father thus the reason why our last name has changed to Sono. But he had a weak heart and died a few years ago."

"Why the hell did you name Kaname after him?"

"Because I wanted my son to grow up to become a person like Kaname. Was I meant to name him after _you_ perhaps?"

"Then what about Asou?"

"I babysit." Mum was getting annoyed now.

"Did you also knit a sweater for _Kaname_?" he spat the name with disgust.

"Anything other than things that do not concern you?"

"No. I'll be leaving now." He opened the front door oblivious to my presence, "Don't you think the kids at least deserve to know who their real father is?"

"Their father _betrayed_ them. Why would they care as to who he was?"

"You're right. Goodbye."

The door slams and my mum goes to clean the table. On the table cloth was droplets of salty tears.

* * *

From the moment Mum saw Natsume, I knew, I knew that this man held the key to the hurtful memories locked in her heart. I thought if it was Natsume, perhaps I could forgive him. But I don't think I can because last night, when I read mum's diary, she said she'll never cry because of _him_ again. But because of _him_, she cried today. I've always known that the person who didn't celebrate my fifth birthday with me wasn't Kaname but someone else.

And now I know…its Natsume.

I want to forgive him; I want to be his son.

But can I?

Can I forgive him?

Can I stop disliking him with great intensity?

Well…Youichi Hyuuga doesn't sound too bad yeah?

-End-

* * *

**Tah-dah!**

**it isnt as sad right? haha.**

**i think...this is the best possible ending, because seriously? in reality, how many times do you see a divorced couple get back together?**

**Tell me wt you think through REVIEWING! wooot. **

**This will be my last tory for a long while cause school is starting tomorrow! ):**

**But i will work hard on Too Perfect For Me and get it all revised and repost some chapters and write new ones! WOOT.**

**look forward to it!**

**Amethyst Petals.  
**


End file.
